goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nice Althea Andrea grounds Dmitri Rascalov and gets ungrounded
Characters Nice Althea Andrea-Princess Dmitri Rascalov-Simon Mr. Rascalov-Diesel Christopher-Alan Angelina-Kate Evil Althea Andrea-Elizabeth Shelby Sparkles-Samantha Plot Nice Althea Andrea does a good job. Transcript Nice Althea Andrea: Dmitri Rascalov, how dare you do mean things to Sarah West and Woody Woodpecker?! Even worse, you enslaved them on the tower in Rotterdam! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever! Go to your room now or else I am calling the Freedom League guards to force you! (Dmitri Rascalov runs in angry) Nice Althea Andrea: I hope that takes care of that! Dmitri Rascalov: Dad, the nice Althea Andrea just grounded me all because I kidnapped Sarah West and Woody Woodpecker and sent them to the tower in Rotterdam! Mr. Rascalov: Good! You deserve it! How dare you kidnap Sarah West and Woody Woodpecker and send them to the tower in Rotterdam?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded forever! This means no Warner Bros, Paramount or Nickelodeon stuff! You won't drink any beverages made by Pepsi! You will also be forced to watch the Rescuers Down Under as punishment! Dmitri Rascalov: No! I hate the Rescuers Down Under so please unground me and ground Althea Andrea right now! Mr. Rascalov: No! Also, this is the nice Althea Andrea! She does the opposite of what her evil clone does! Go to your room now! (Dmitri Rascalov runs upstairs crying in Bernard's voice, French) Mr. Rascalov: Nice Althea Andrea, thank you for grounding my son. You can go home now. (at home and Christopher and Angelina Andrea are happy except for Evil Althea Andrea) Christopher: Nice Althea Andrea, we got off the phone with Mr. Rascalov. He told us you grounded his son for kidnapping Sarah West and Woody Woodpecker and sending them to the tower in Rotterdam. You are now ungrounded forever. Evil Althea Andrea: Good Me, how dare you ground my favorite villain from GTA IV?! You should be grounded and arrested for this! Nice Althea Andrea: Evil Me, how dare you like Dmitri Rascalov?! You know we hated him! Christopher: I agree with you good clone! You're grounded grounded grounded for liking Dmitri Rascalov! Angelina: You will not get any Filippino stuff or explicit stuff! You will also be forced to watch not only Caillou (Kai U), but also Woody Woodpecker and the Rescuers Down Under! Evil Althea Andrea: Mom, Dad and Good Me, I hate Woody Woodpecker and the Rescuers Down Under so please respect my opnion on Dmitri Rascalov! Christopher: No! We are not respecting your opinion on Dmitri Rascalov! Go to your room now! (Evil Althea Andrea runs upstairs crying in Charlotte's voice, French) Angelina: Nice Althea Andrea, for grounding Dmitri Rascalov, someone is going to give you $2000. Nice Althea Andrea: Who? Christopher: I'll give you a clue. She's the guardian of Seong Mi-Na and was about to give Ms. Standsberry the money you're going to get. Nice Althea Andrea: Is it Shelby Sparkles? Angelina: Yes it is and she's here now. (Shelby Sparkles comes in) Shelby Sparkles: Thank you for grounding my least favorite GTA IV character. This is what I'm going to give you as payment. (She hands $2000) Shelby Sparkles: Even though Ms. Standsberry didn't take care of Seong Mi-Na, the money's now yours. Nice Althea Andrea: Thanks. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Nice Althea Andrea gets ungrounded